


The Lake

by redsandman99



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman takes Seth out for some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

Since the end of Smackdown meant the start of their very few days off, Seth was more than happy to follow Roman for a night out on their own. Dean had tried to get them to go out for drinks but they had gotten Cesaro and Renee Young to go off with him instead. Roman hadn't said where they were going and Seth hadn't asked. It didn't particularly matter to him. He had just followed Roman to the rental car and let the other man drive him to wherever his heart desired. The windows of the car were rolled all the way down as they sped down the highway. The weather here was of the heart of spring rather than the tail end of winter and Seth loved it. His hair whipped around wildly from the wind blowing in through the windows. Roman had pulled his hair back but Seth had been too lazy to dig out a ponytail from his bag before they had gone. Instead he endured his own hair in his eyes and mouth as he tried to find a station he wanted to listen to on the radio. Roman never objected to what he put on though he did shake his head when Seth finally found a heavy metal station to listen to. Seth cranked the volume knob to the right as much as he could, rendering any thought of a conversation useless. On a normal night he tried to scream over the music as they drove but that was only fun when he had Dean in the backseat kicking at him to try to make him shut up. He didn't bang his head around though, whipping his black and blonde locks around so wildly he hit himself right in the eye with them. His eyes watered but he just squeezed them shut, willing the irritation away. He wasn't looking but he knew Roman was laughing at him. Even with his eyes closed he could see it clear as day. The big smile that lit up his whole face, his chest and stomach rapidly rising and falling as a booming laugh overtook him. He didn't do it much in front of other people. Very few could get it out of him but Seth never had any problem. He didn't even try half the time. Sometimes he wouldn't be doing anything at all and would look over to see Roman giving him the biggest fucking smile. Like he was somehow the greatest thing he had ever seen and his mere existence tickled him pink.

Roman drove until they reached a lake nearly a half hour away. He pulled into one of the parking spaces by the dock and killed the engine and the lights. The screaming of the singer on the radio died out with the engine. Seth pouted at the loss. He had liked that song. He looked over at Roman to say something but Roman was already getting out of the car. "Hey!" Seth rushed to unbuckle his seatbelt and get out of the car as well. He nearly tripped over his own feet in the process and the sound of Roman's laughter made his cheeks flush. "Shut up!"

"Sorry babe." Roman didn't sound that sorry. He was already walking ahead down to the dock, kicking off his shoes and ditching his socks along the way. Seth watched in surprise as he plopped down at the edge of the dock and stuck his feet in the water.

"Isn't that cold man?" Warm night or not, Seth knew damn well it hadn't been warm enough for long enough to make the water anything but freezing.

"No..." Roman tried to maintain his lie but it didn't last. He quickly had to scoot back and pull his feet back up on the dock, his hands massaging them to make them warm once again.

It was Seth's turn to laugh now. He walked over to Roman and sat down next to him. He was smart enough to keep his feet out of the dirty ice cold lake water. "I hope you didn't just catch like syphilis or something. That would be a bummer."

"You can't catch syphilis from lake water."

"I've seen some pretty questionable lake water in my day so uh-"

"I did not just catch some god damn syphilis shut up." Roman pushed Seth's head playfully. "Pnemounia maybe but not syphilis."

"If you caught pnemounia I'll kick your ass." Seth snickered at the look on Roman's face before laying back on to the rough wood of the dock. The lake was secluded; with the exception of the little parking lot there were trees and bushes surrounding the entire thing. The seclusion from the city let Seth actually see the stars. When he had been a kid he would spend hours up on his roof just looking up at them. His grandma had taught him all about the constellations and he used to be able to name them all without problem. He was out of practice now though. Maybe he could do it if he really tried but he wasn't up for that. It was too peaceful just laying there.

Roman laid back beside him and without looking away from the sky Seth snuggled up to him. He didn't ask how Roman had found this place to begin with or what the purpose of being out there was. The purpose was obvious and the how didn't matter. Roman tucked his arm under Seth's head and hugged him close. His fingers played with the ends of Seth's wind blown hair. Neither one of them spoke for a long time. They didn't have to. They were completely content to just be there in that moment. Seth was content to lay there forever really. To forget the world completely and just be with Roman. He almost suggested the idea. It wouldn't be the first time. Running away with Roman had always been an idea he fancied. He loved wrestling and his friends and all that but Roman had become everything to him. He would up and leave everything if Roman ever agreed to the idea.

"You know, I was hoping to go skinny dipping," Roman finally said.

Seth smirked and turned his head so he was looking up at his lover. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Roman looked down at him with half lidded eyes.

"We could still go you know. If you don't mind our balls freezing off."

"That's exactly the kind of thing I would mind."

"Me too." Seth switched his gaze back up to the sky but this time it only lasted for a few moments. A mischievous grin started to spread across his face. "Just because skinny dipping is out don't mean we have to stay dressed."

"Oh?' Roman raised his eyebrows to play along. When Seth sat up and looked at him again he could tell Roman knew what he was thinking. Dark eyes lit up as Seth straddled his waist. He sat up and gripped Seth's hair lightly, his mouth coming mere inches from the younger man's. "We don't huh?"

"Nope." Seth grabbed the soft material of Roman's dark grey t-shirt and tried to tug it off. "We don't." He tugged until Roman raised his arms and let him pull the shirt off and toss it back towards the direction of the car. Roman's hands quickly found the hem of his shirt and without question he raised his own arms so it could be discarded as well. For a moment Roman teased throwing it into the lake but changed the course of his throw when Seth about jumped off his lap to stop him.

"Relax. I know how much you like it." Roman gave a glance back to make sure it landed by his shirt before putting his hands on Seth's hips and forcing him to settle back down on his lap.

"You-" The rest of what Seth was going to say was lost in a kiss. He melted into the it instantly. This was something he could do forever. Roman's lips were absolutely addicting. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and moaned as Roman's tongue found his. Roman explored his mouth slowly , his hands still on Seth's hips to keep him grinding their groins together. Seth whined. He wanted the friction. He needed it. He needed to feel Roman's hardness against his own. But Roman held him still, intent on taking his sweet time. "Fuck Rome..."

Roman pressed his forehead against Seth's. His eyes were on the kiss swollen lips before him. His hands still held Seth's hips still despite Seth's increased attempts to move them. "Relax. We have all night. He slid his hands up Seth's back and lightly ran his fingers over his tattoo. They kissed again and this time Seth stayed still, trying to be as patient as Roman said. It didn't last long. He kept trying to roll his hips and Roman chuckled before shifting their position and laying him down on the dock.

"So damn eager aren't you?" Roman shook his head in amusement. His hands worked on getting the rest of Seth's clothes off. Seth tried to sit back up so he could help Roman strip as well but Roman swatted his hands away. "Not now."

"But-"

"Relax. Let me take care of you." Roman started planting a trail of kisses all over Seth's throat. His hands kept working on Seth's clothes, tossing them up to where their shirts were. Seth shivered both from anticipation and the breeze that decided to pick up once he was naked. Roman's hands wandered his body, rubbing away the goosebumps that had decorated his skin. Seth arched his body up. He needed more of Roman's touch. He needed more of his kisses, which had traveled from his throat to his chest. Roman's mouth traveled back and forth between his nipples, kissing and sucking on one while he rolled the other between his fingers. Seth gasped and threw his head back. His whole body was tingling. He felt himself growing harder by the second. He swallowed hard and watched Roman slowly travel his way down lower and lower.

"God damn Rome..."

Roman smirked. He took his time to kiss his way all around Seth's stomach before moving down to focus on his inner thighs. Seth's erection had so far gone ignored and Seth whined. He wanted to just wrap his hand around it and start stroking it but he wanted Roman to touch it more. He tried to hint as much but that only served to make Roman go slower.

"Patience is a virture you know."

"Not for me!" Seth propped himself up on his elbows and pouted. "You may fuck around with this patience bullshit but-" The rest of what he was going to say was lost as Roman took the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked gently. "Fuck!" Seth dropped back down flat on the dock. Roman's hands were back on his hips, holding them down so he couldn't thrust up wildly into his mouth. He grabbed on to Roman's hair and moaned as he took more and more of his cock in his mouth. It felt so amazing. He wanted to rest his head back and close his eyes. To bask in the sensations assaulting him. But the desire to watch was too much. He propped himself back up so his eyes could lock on to Roman's bobbing head. The tip of Roman's tongue traced the vein that ran on the underside of Seth's shaft. Seth's hips jerked despite Roman's grip. He gripped Roman's hair tightly, nearly yanking a chunk of it right out. Roman's mouth felt so good but he needed "

He didn't have to say anything more. Roman knew what he wanted. He always knew. He took his mouth off of Seth long enough to get the small bottle of lube from his pocket. Seth somehow hadn't noticed the outline of it in his pocket though it didn't surprise him that he had it. He waited until Roman was distracted by coating his fingers with the lube before springing into action. The quickness and surprise allowed him to knock Roman back and his hands made quick work of Roman's jeans. "It's my turn," he declared. He gave Roman a determined look, which was met by pure amusement. "Don't you laugh."

"Oh I'm not laughing." Roman wasn't technically lying. He wasn't laughing. He just looked like he wanted to. Seth knew just how to fix that though. He wrapped his hand around the base of Roman's cock and slowly dragged his tongue across it. The groan he got made him smirk. That was the only teasing Seth planned on doing. With one swift motion he deep throated Roman. He hollowed his cheek and swirled his tongue as he bobbed his head furiously. He wanted to push Roman over the edge. Push him over and then bring him back up. The control wasn't something he got to keep for long. Roman pulled him off and then flipped them back over so he was back on top.

"What happened to patience being a virtue?" Seth asked.

"Fuck it," Roman replied gruffly. One by one he slipped his fingers into Seth, working to get him properly stretched.

"Shit yeah." Seth was glad to hear Roman embrace his point of view. He watched Roman pull his fingers away and position the head of his cock at his entrance. He wrapped his legs around Roman's waist, moaning as Roman slowly pushed himself inside of him. Roman's lips found his once again. Seth gripped Roman's head tightly, not wanting to let go for a second. Roman's arms slid under him to protect his back from scraping against the wood as he began to thrust. Seth moaned into his mouth. Their and lips and tongues moved furiously, nearly choking each other. Seth's cock was throbbing so much it nearly hurt. The head rubbed against Roman's abs with every thust. Pre cum leaked from the slit and coated the smooth muscles above it. Seth moved one hand away from Roman's head and wrapped it around the base of his shaft.

"That's right baby." Roman broke the kiss and looked down at Seth's hand. "Touch yourself for me."

Seth whimpered and started moving his hand, timing it with Roman's ever increasing thrusts. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Wild moans left his mouth and he swore he was saying something. What it was though he didn't even know. None of it was coherent. Roman's mouth covered his throat, kissing and sucking on it possessively. Seth wanted to stay like this forever. So full from Roman inside him, the heavy weight of his lover on top of him, shielding him. The hands on his body, the lips and tongue working his skin and leaving a lovely trail of hickies behind. This was perfection to him. This was everything he wanted and he didn't want to cum yet. He did but he also didn't because then it would all end. He couldn't let it end. His hand squeezed the base of his cock to try to prolong it but Roman's hand on top of his made him open his eyes.

"Cum for me baby." Roman started to move Seth's hand for him.

"Ro..."

"I'm not cumming before you." Roman kissed Seth's lips gently. "Cum for me."

Roman's request along with his touch made Seth unable to refuse. With a cry his release spilled out of him, leaving him a weak kneed mess. Roman moaned his name and Seth felt him come undone inside of him. Roman collapsed on top of him and there they laid, panting hard and hearts beating wildly. Roman placed one more kiss on Seth's lips before pulling out of him. They lacked any real way to clean themselves off so Seth pushed Roman to his back and licked the cum off his stomach before snuggling back under Roman's arm like before.

"You should clean me up like that more often," Roman said with a smirk.

Seth grinned. "Bring me out to more places like this and I will."


End file.
